Avengers Reassemble
by nea and vex
Summary: This takes place after the avengers movie. After saving the world, the avengers find themselves spread out and desolate. However, after stumbling across an odd pair of twins S.H.I.E.L.D finds themselves facing a secret society creating super-soldiers with deadly side effects. Can the avengers face this threat alone? SteveRogers/CaptainAmericaXOC Bruce Banner/HulkXOC
1. Chapter 1: Discovery Captain America

Avengers Reassembled

Chapter 1: Discovery; Captin America

The red and blue lights flash as the Brooklyn Police Department set a safe perimeter around the bank. The concerned crowd's cries were drowned out by the whirling sound of a helicopter. Looking up, Steve Rogers spots Agent Barton setting up his shot. Rogers then hears Agent Romanoff speak through their earwigs. "I'm in possition. There are 2 burglars and 13 hostages; 5 women and 8 men."

Rogers grunted under his breath. He hated these situations. "Hawkeye, do you have a clear shot of them both?"

"I can take down one, but one is standing behind the hostages."

"Damn." Rogers bit down on his thumb. "Black Widow, do you think you can handle the other one without insident."

"I can."

"Alright. We want those hostages unharmed. Go!" Rogers positioned himself just outside the front doors, waiting to intercept the frightened group of people inside. He heard the flurry of fists that suggested Black Widow had taken care of her target. A split second later, Rogers heard glass break and a solid thud suggesting a the last target was down. Before Rogers could open the door, his blood turned cold. A gunshot could be heard as clear as a bell. He rushed inside the bank. Both of the robbers were down and there was a crowd around a man with a bloody pant leg. Rushing over, Rogers sees two similar looking girls hurrying away from the crowd. It wouldn't have been so strange if one wasn't covered in blood.

Rogers grabbed the girl. "Hey, what are yo-," A fist connected itself to Rogers' cheek, sending him stumbling a few paces. Rogers wiped at the warm sensation at the corner of his mouth. To his suprize, there was a bloody smug on his glove. "Black Widow, take care of the man. Hawkeye, there are two girls exiting the bank. Stop them!" Rogers rushed outside. The girls had just reached the street. One was ahead of the other. The slower one looked behind her. Rogers paled when he saw that she was running straight into the path of a speeding car. The faster girl saw this as well. She seemed to stop on a dime as she quickly pushed the other girl back onto the sidewalk. Rogers was able to catch her before she hit the ground, but then grimaced when he heard a horn blare and a windshield shatter.

Over his earwig, Hawkeye reported. "I don't think the other ones going far very soon."

Rogers walked over to the girl in the middle of the road while keeping a firm grip on the other. The girl was writhing in pain, but there wasn't a scratch on her.

"She jumped before impact, so there shouldn't be any serious internal damage." Hawkeye said as he aproached Rogers from behind with his bow trained on the now glaring girl. "However, judging by the knuckle-sandwich she gave you earlier, I don't think she would have many minor injuries either."

Rogers looked between the two girls. Their expressions varied from extreame anger to completely shaken. "Call Fury."


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing Iron Man

**(A/N) I'm going to try my best to get chapters out as fast as I can... but they won't all be this fast . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Briefing; Iron Man

Tony Stark was grumpy. That was an understatement. He was wound up, he was ticked off, he was twitchy, and he wanted to be anywhere but here. The S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ always seemed to set him on edge. It was even worse, seeing as how Pepper was out of town. To further his depression, Agent Coulson (the man who faked his death to 'motivate' the avengers in the middle of a world wide crisis) had dragged him to the detestable place at 5:30 IN THE MORNING! Lastly, tipping the scale on the worst day ever, Dummy (the useless, waste of space, hunk-of-clumsy-junk he had build DECADES ago) had destroyed his coffee machine.

"Mr. Stark, I'm glad you could make it." Director Fury greets the grumpy genius.

"You're glad, huh? You know what, I bet you are glad. You of all people would be glad. And why wouldn't you be glad? So go ahead, be glad! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GLAD!" Tony rambled frantically finding a chair farthest from everyone else.

Director Fury rubbed his good eye. Stark had just walked into the room and he already had a headache. "Listen, Mr. Stark. I understand that it is early, but please be considerate. Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here, myself included, have been here a-hell-of-a-lot longer than you. Be glad that you didn't just had to pull an all nighter."

Tony just grumbled something about "show you glad" and stayed still.

"Alright." Director Fury motioned toward a presentation screen. "The reason we are here." A silent news reel showed a quick scan of the bank robbery the previous day. "Yesterday at around 6 p.m. two men held up a bank in Brooklyn, New York. "

Tony audibly gaffed. "Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't take care of a couple of guys in ski masks? I know you guys are short handed at the moment, but please-"

"The situation was quickly and easily handled by the Captain and Agents Barton and Romanoff." Director Fury finished raising an eyebrow at Tony. "That's not why we're here."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll bite. Why are we here?"

"The men who robbed the bank were armed with cheap, out-dated guns. When Agent Barton shot down one of the men, his gun fell and discharged. The stray bullet hit one of the hostages in the leg-"

"So you dragged me all this way so that I would be present when you reprimand one of you agents?" Tony scratched his head agitatedly. "Cause I would have been fine with a video-"

"Are you going to shut up, or do I need to have Agent Romanoff subdue you!" Director Fury interrupted.

Tony just grumbled in response. Natasha smirked and Clint snickered behind his hand.

"As I was saying, there had been a crowd around the man when Agent Romanoff had reached him. However, when she inspected the man's leg, there was no wound. This is when Mr. Rogers finds two suspicious girls hurrying out of the bank, one of them covered in blood." Director Fury looked over at Tony expectantly, but Tony sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, Mr. Rogers tried to stop the blood covered girl-"

"That's when her companion, her twin sister, turned around and socked the Captain hard enough to bust his lip." Clint finished.

Director Fury glared at the agent.

"In addition, the girl managed to get hit by a car going 35 miles per hour and, while she showed signs of pain, didn't have a scratch on her." Natasha added.

Director Fury sighed. "The reason why you are here, Mr. Stark, is to figure out why that is."

Tony glanced at Steve. "You think someone might have perfected the super juice?"

Director Fury smiled and slowly sat down. "Didn't I just tell you? That's your job to figure out."


	3. Chapter 3:Analyzation Kit

**(A/N) Alright, third chapter up and ready ^^! I forgot to mention in the previous chapters all the help my dear friend Vexlyne has given me in writing this. Thank you for helping me keep focus and for being an inspiration for one of my OCs! Anyway, please remember to review and subscribe if you wanna!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! No matter how much I want to T.T  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Analyzation; Kit

The two girls waited in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s higher security cells. It was a four-sided metal box with a glass side for viewing. Inside sat a lone bench. The stoic twin sat on the bench, her eyes never leaving the security camera in the corner of the cell. The other twin walked around the small cell, humming to herself as she played with her tied back hair.

The happy girl could feel her sister's confusion, but she couldn't help herself! She had met THE CAPTAIN AMERICA! The FIRST superhero! Her hero! So what if they were locked in some high security do-hicky in the middle of New York. She was where her hero was!

Lost in her thoughts, the giddy girl didn't notice when a man appeared on the other side of the viewing glass. Alerted only when he started tapping, the girl spun around.

The man was Tony Stark. Otherwise known as Iron Man. "Woah... That, that is, uh, unusual." He pulled out a hand-held device and made a few notes. It took the girl a minute to figure out he was referring to her ears. On top of her head sat a pair of cat ears, rotating and working to pick up sounds. "So, what exactly do I call you um... ladies, girls, women?" He asked, making a gestures with his hands.

The happy girl just giggled. "You can call me Kit." She announced. Calming herself, Kit's ears flattened themselves, vanishing into her hair. Tony looked to the no longer stoic girl, as she turned her attention from the security camera to glare at the man. "She's called Lore." Kit spoke for her sister. Kit hopped over to her sister and plopped down on the bench.

"O.K. ... Kit and Lore. So, why exactly were you at that bank yesterday?" Stark questioned as he looked between the two girls.

Kit's smile started to falter. "Why? Is that impor-"

"Hmmm. Your right. That doesn't matter." He continued, typing away. "So, how exactly did you heal a bullet wound... uh.. Kit was it?"

Kit started to shrink against the cell wall. "I-I don't know what you mea-"

"You don't KNOW?" He questioned raising his voice. "Well, of course. You wouldn't know about that at all. Then again, I didn't really expect you to. Why would you know ANYTHING!" Stark slammed his fists against the glass wall.

Lore stalked over the viewing glass with a trembling Kit behind her.

"Oh, so you want to answer some questions." Tony looked down at his hand-held. "Let's see. Ah. So, how exactly did you survive a high impact collision with a motorized vehicle approaching speeds of about 35 miles per hour?"

"We don't want any conflict." Lore spoke up, causing her sister to twitch in surprise, almost flinching at the sudden voice. "We just want to go home." Kit quickly nodded in agreement.

Stark sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Well, you wanna leave, I wanna leave. Answer my questions, your free to go. Simple as that."

Lore narrowed her eyes. "Liar." She accused.

Tears started to form in Kit's eyes. "What do you want with us?"

The older man's expression sobered, sympathy touching his dark eyes. "S.H.I.E.L.D only needs to determine your threat level." He explained.

"Threat level? Threat Level! That man severed his femoral artery! If my sister hadn't helped him... Well, he would have been lucky to have survived a leg short!" Lore snapped, almost hissing at the man. "I was unaware that saving the life of a man was considered a hostile act!"

"Well..." Tony scratched his head and looked around. "I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Think? Well, no, you damn sure didn't!" Lore stated tartly. "Why on Earth would the great genius, Tony Stark, think for himself. Tell me Mr. Stark, when exactly did you become a mindless gear to this government factory?"

Tony opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to get any words to properly form.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to console. And if the brains of this operation wants answers, tell them to come if they are ready to negotiate the terms of our release."


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiation Captain America

**(A/N) I'd like to thank all of those who have subscribed and/or favorited this story. You are all the reason my friend and I can keep writing! So again thank you, from the bottom of our hearts! I would also like to ask that you stay patient with us. As you can see, as the story progresses the chapters are starting to get longer... we can't help it. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers initiative... Director Nick Fury does...  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Negotiation; Captain America

Steve Rogers was surprised when another meeting was called less than a half an hour later. Reentering the briefing room, Rogers saw there was a heated argument going on between Stark and Director Fury.

"I am NOT one of your agents!" Tony yelled.

"I never said you were!" Director Fury yelled back.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe this is what they want you to do, Stark?" Natasha added from her spot at the table. "I mean, this is exactly what Loki did. Are we really going to fall for it again?"

"They're just girls!" Tony snapped at the Russian.

Natasha erupted from her chair. Clint grabbed her arm and slowly coaxed her back into her seat. "Well, Rogers was there. He saw first-hand how dangerous these 'girls' can be!" Natasha replied indignantly.

"You know what? I'm actually with Stark on this one." Steve spoke up as three and a half pairs of eyes found their way to the Star Spangled Man.

"Ha!" The genius exclaimed. "See! Goody-two-shoes even agrees with me!" Tony finished as he walked across the room to stand near Rogers.

Fury raised his good eyebrow at the Soldier. "Oh, really now?"

"Well, all they did was help after all. Normally they would get an award for their help, but instead S.H.I.E.L.D. locks them up." Steve replied defensively.

"What exactly would you do, if you don't mind me asking?" The Director asked exasperated. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I understand that we need to find out why they are different. But maybe instead of locking them up like lab rats, we treat them like the people they are!" Steve suggested.

Director Fury had on a thoughtful expression.

"A handful of honey attracts more flies than a bowl of vinegar." Clint added, nodding toward Rogers.

Stark slapped the patriot on the back. "I agree with Cap." He announced proudly.

Nodding, Director Fury spoke. "So, how exactly would you proceed, Captain?"

"Wait, me? Why me?" Steve asked, suddenly losing his nerve.

"You were the one with the bright idea." Fury pointed out. "It should be your responsibility."

Rogers paled. "Well, I don't think I'm the best choice."

Tony stepped forward. "That is right. The Captain here isn't really all that sociable. No, two pretty little things like that? I think the Cap would wet himself." Tony finished chuckling to himself.

"Oh, like you handled yourself so much better during your last visit, right Tony?" Natasha commented, earning a glare from the billionaire.

"No, no, no. I believe that freedom fighter here should take care of this." Director Fury said. "Seeing as he feels so strongly about it, that is."

Steve just scratched his head, trying to think. "I guess I could try."

* * *

Steve was noticeably nervous. He could feel the two sets of curious eyes on him as he worked trying to open the door. "Sorry." He muttered as he attempted to work the technology. "I'm not the best with this kind of thing."

"Oh, it's alright!" The more enthusiastic of the sisters, Kit, giggled as she reassured him with a smile. Her sister, Lore, nudged her. After a moment of silence, Steve finally came to the conclusion that the twins were apparently having some sort of silent conversation.

"Ah ha!" Steve exclaimed as the gears whirled into action. The door opened and the two girls walked out. Well, Kit bounded out. Lore looked antsy, like she wanted to make a run for it. Steve made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

"So, does this mean we can go?" Kit asked as she skipped around Rogers.

"Sorry, but no." Steve informed with a sheepish grin. "I'm here to treat you guys to an early lunch."

"…" Lore folded her arms over her chest.

Steve frowned. "Look, it's not like I want to keep you here." He stated.

Lore just raised an eyebrow.

Steve didn't like the way Lore's eyes seemed to scan the area. Just as he was about to say something, Kit skipped up to her sister.

"Loralore, come on! How often do we get to eat lunch with THE Captain America? At least he's making an effort to be nice." Kit's eyes pleaded with Lore's wandering eyes with an intensity that suggested she were asking for more than civility. Lore sighed, her wandering eye turning into that of a lazy gaze; her crossed arms uncrossed and instead clasped themselves together behind her back.

Steve sighed, taking note of Kit's influence over her sister.

They headed to the Cafeteria, which had been cleared for safety reasons. "Get anything you like." Steve said, motioning to the various food stuffs that lined the hot and cold plates. Kit's eyes seemed to light up as she quickly filled her tray with plates pilled high with food. Lore wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. She scrutinized everything until she settled on a small bowl of ice cream. Instead of getting a plate of his own, Steve lifted Kit's food-filled tray. Kit giggled and thanked him before skipping to a corner table.

After settling, the group was silent for a long moment as Kit ate like she had been starved. Lore only stirred her ice cream as she gazed lazily at the man across from her. Her posture was relaxed, but formal; shown by the way she sat unslouching with her legs crossed. Kit, on the other hand, was only as polite as she needed to be; no elbows on the table and not chewing with her mouth open.

"So…" Steve began nervously, fiddling with the note pad he had brought. "Would you guys mind if I asked a few questions?" His asked flashing a nervous grin.

An auditable clanking noise was made as Lore dropped her spoon into her bowl. "You think letting us out of that metal monstrosity changes the way we feel?" Lore leaned forward. "Well, let me tell you this: A cage is a cage, no matter how spacious or lavish."

Steve sighed. "Look, I'm doing the best I can, O.K.! I got you out of the holding cell and I got you lunch. If that's not enough for you, then fine. But if you want more, I'm going to have to get something in return! So, can you please tell me why you were at the bank?"

"I go there to cash my checks." Kit answered shrugging off Lore's glare.

"Checks meaning you have a job?" Steve asked, smile on his face. Kit's trust in him was encouraging.

"We have to make a living." She informed once more while Lore slumped dejectedly back in her chair.

"Right, and how old are you exactly."

Kit's smile faltered. "I'll tell you if you believe me."

Steve chuckled. "I myself am over 90 years old. Try me."

"We're 58 years old." Kit said proudly as she took a bite of her salad.

Steve stared wide eyed at the twins. With their long, dark brown hair, green eyes, creamy skin, and all around small features, the girls looked barely old enough to pass as 20. "So, the slow aging, the healing, the cat ears, the super strength, the invulnerability… is there a story behind all this."

Kit faltered, setting down the fork and staring at the table.

"Look, I know it's hard. But this is something we need to know." Steve said, reaching over and patting Kit on the head. He earned a sad smile in return.

"As children, we were abducted and tested on." Lore stated.

Steve stared surprised at the girl. "Oh… well-"

"If you're going to keep interrupting, I'd be less inclined to tell it." Lore rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"At first they used us to do simple things like trying out mechanical inventions. It wasn't long before they started to test chemicals on us." Kit and Lore both visibly shuttered at the memories. "They were trying to recreate a chemical agent that gave special properties to humans. It wasn't until recently that we found out that chemical agent created the Captain America."

"So they recreated it? The serum that is?" Steve asked feeling the hairs on the back of stand.

"Yes and no."

Steve stared at her confused.

Lore paused, thinking carefully about what she said. "Kit was one of the first to be tested on. The crude serum cause a reaction in her basic cells causing uncontrollable adaptation based on her instincts. It did amplify her cellular reproduction process, but as a result she can project that energy onto another person, if only for something small."

Steve held up a hand to stop her. "So, your saying that Kit is the only one who can heal?"

Lore nodded.

"Does this mean that the others that were tested on can also heal?"

"The others reacted to the serum, but in a much more… violent way." Lore said uneasily.

"And you?" Steve pressed.

"I was their success, or at least that's what they originally thought."

Steve stood up frustrated. "What does that mean? Stop speaking so cryptically!"

"As soon as they proved I had the enhanced strength and cellular reproduction, a few of the scientists working with the division tried to take the serum and all of the copies of the formula. Kit and I used this as a time to escape."

Steve stared at the girl incredulously. "You don't know who has the serum?"

Lore matched his gaze confidently. "No one did. The laboratory exploded. Kit and I personally inspected the grounds. There were no survivors."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down. "Alright. So then what did you mean by 'that's what they thought?"

Lore shrugged. "I am not Captain America."

Steve waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. "How so?" He asked.

Lore shook her head. "I have been more than generous so far. I believe now is an appropriate time to ask for a reward for our generosity."

Steve smiled. "I think that's fair. Why don't you two finish eating, then I'll take you to the boss."


	5. Chapter 5: Negotiation

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait! I typed this chapter about 5 times but it didn't seem to come out right. I found the problem to be in the pairing, Thor/OC. I couldn't work Thor into the story until later but the story couldn't work without him so I changed the pairing to Banner/Hulk/OC. Thor will be in the story later, and for the Thor fans I will hold a little contest. I have plenty of users following the story, but I have yet to get any reviews! So, any Thor fan who wants their OC to be paired with Thor in this fanfic can be enter by reviewing and then typing "I wish to assemble" after the review. There is no definite end date... so, have fun...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! ONLY TONY'S SMART REMARKS!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Negotiation cont. Director Fury/Lore/Hulk

Back in the briefing room, two groups stood, obviously divided. On one side of the room sat Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Director Fury; the other side of the room was made up of Steve, Tony, Kit, and Lore.

Fury sighed. "So, you're saying that we should give these girls, the ones who obviously had no problem punching your face in, all the opportunities possible to stab us in the backs multiple times because they gave us a story that we have no way of confirming." Nick Fury said slowly rubbing his eye.

"Well it's not their fault the building exploded!" Tony interjected. "I mean, why is it so hard to believe? We have Cap here who is not only super strong but survived being frozen for 70 years! Next, there's the big, green raging monster that comes out whenever a man gets angry. On top of that, we have a demi-god that's been alive for centuries and lives in another realm. Should I continue? I could easily continue." Tony said as he leaned casually on the back of one of the chairs.

Nick glared. "No, thank you."

"The explosions probably set the lab back a couple years, but if they were anywhere near close to replicating the serum, who knows how close they are to building an army now? Or they could be selling it; North Korea, China, Africa." Natasha mentioned.

"If it even exists." Clint pointed out.

Lore glared. "Do you assume us to be untrustworthy?" She snarled.

"I don't know. How do we know that we can trust you?" Natasha snapped back. "Who says you're not part of a terrorist organization yourselves."

Lore began to speak but Tony cut in. "Does she look like she's part of a terrorist organization to you?" He asked, motioning to Kit, who was munching on cracker jacks. She looked up, confused, having not paid any attention to the conversation.

Lore sighed. "Why even bother? You keep us here to question us, and then ignore our statement claiming it to be untrustworthy. Then what is the reason you keep us? Let us go- " She insisted.

Fury slapped his hands on the table and stood. "No."

"What use do you have of us if we are so untrustworthy?" Lore snapped back.

"Because we can't trust you, you are not leaving our sight until we can!" The Director barked out.

"Then let them help." Steve spoke up. "You can keep an eye on them that way."

Fury stayed silent for a moment before he sighed. "Fine." He agreed and the opposite side of the table seemed to visually relax. "But they will be accompanied by an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. at all times."

"Does this mean that we can go home to get some stuff?" Kit asked hopefully.

"I can accompany them, sir." Coulson spoke up and Fury nodded.

"Fine. But first I want a complete spectrum of tests for the both of you, by a specialist." He said.

* * *

An anxious man easily prods a needle into Kit's arm, finishing the last of his tests on her. Lore watched him closely. His movements were precise, almost measured, and yet he seemed to flinch or twitch whenever he felt a breeze. It was obvious by the gray peppered into his dark brown hair he stressed quite often. He finished taking a blood sample from Kit and stood in front of Lore. Lore's searching green eyes met with his shifting dark ones momentarily. He quickly looked away with a flickering, nervous smile.

"The Incredible Hulk, huh?" Lore asked as Banner rolled up her sleeve.

Banner gave a sad smile, "Sometimes, yeah."

Steve appeared in the door way. "Hey, Doc. Are these two ready?"

Banner scratched at his ear absent-mindedly. "I've finished taking all the samples needed from Catilleena-"

"Kit! Kit!" Kit interjected fiercely.

"Kit," Banner corrected with a small smile, "But I haven't gotten any samples from Alorena quite yet."

"Well, I'm going to take Kit to change back into civilian clothes. I'll be back in a bit for you, O.K.?"

Lore nodded to the Captain as Banner poked in the first needle. Lore visibly tensed and shivered.

Kit ran up to her sister. "Are you sure you're gonna be O.K.?" Kit asked, wide-eyed and uncertain.

Lore twitched as Banner adjusted the needle, but then seemed to calm as she nodded. Kit nodded back before following Steve out into the hallway. As soon as Kit was out of sight, Lore hissed her frustration as Banner withdrew the first needle.

Banner watched, eyes burning with curiosity. "This hurts you?" He asked. "It's just a little needle."

Lore lifted her gaze. Her eyes were openly but cautiously guarded.

Banner gave a little smile. "I'll find out eventually." He stated waving around the second needle. "But, I could put in a good word for you. That is, if you're willing to cooperate." He chuckled as he slid the second needle into her arm slowly. Lore squirmed in response.

"I am as strong as Captain America and just as impervious as well. I heal at rapid rates also, but the inferior serum also accelerated my brain capacity." Lore whined as Banner adjusted the needle. "As a result, my five senses heightened and I gained what they believed was a 'sixth sense'." She finished quickly.

Banner removed the needle, studying the girl as she rubbed her arm with a pouty face. _**A POUTY FACE.**_ Banner covered his forming smile with his hand. This girl told off Stark, socked Rogers in the face, and didn't think twice about jumping in front of a speeding car. Yet here she was, looking indignant about Banner's hardly contained laughter.

"I believe you are within the wrong profession if you take this much pleasure in causing others pain to extract information."

Banner took a breath and to calm himself until only a smile remained. "It's not the pain I find entertaining. It's more your reaction." He said as he grabbed Lore's hand and motioned for her to get down. He turned her around and moved to place the end of the stethoscope under her shirt. He was surprised when Lore pulled the shirt over her head but left the sleeves on, effectively covering her chest. She boredly leaned against the table and waited for Banner to test her breathing and heartbeat. Banner couldn't help but take in the scene before him. She was slender but shockingly curvaceous. Under her crème colored skin, small but powerful muscles shifted showing little to no body fat. Leaning on the table forced Lore to slightly arch her back. This improved Banner's view of her rear, which was amazing despite the unflattering black uniform pants she was forced to wear.

"If you have misplaced your stethoscope, Doctor, you might want to start with around your neck."

Banner blushed slightly as he got to work. He took the measurements he needed, secretly relishing the soft feel of her skin on his fingertips. He told her he was finished and turned away. When he turned back they accidentally collided, brushing up against each other, when Lore took a step back. Instinctively, he grabbed her waist to steady both her and him. Banner was amazed to find his hands could almost wrap themselves fully around the crook of Lore's waist. Lore looked back at him. Her dark brown hair framed her smooth skin as her blue eyes seemed to glow.

Lore gave a small smile. "It is within my understanding that Mr. Rogers was the one to give us the meal. You still have to buy me dinner, Dr. Banner." She joked. Lore laced her fingers in his as she pulled them from her waist. Bruce froze. He realized too late that his heartbeat was elevating. Banner visibly tensed and prepared for the inner battle that was about to ensue for his body. He waited, but it didn't come. There wasn't a headache, there weren't any urges, there wasn't anything. Banner opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, to see a confused Lore. She seemed about to ask something, but Rogers appeared in the doorway.

"Did you guys finish up? The things you requested from your house have arrived." He said as Kit popped out from behind him.

"Yep, Yep!" She added.

Lore looked to Banner worriedly. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, everything's good here." He said as he turned to start the tests on the samples.

Lore, Kit, and Steve headed out of the door. Lore stopped at the doorway.

"It's Lore by the way, Dr. Banner." She said before she left, leaving him with a peace of mind he hadn't had for years.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistaken

**(A/N) This chapter is really short... But it's just a little comedy me and vexlyne wanted to throw in. Took awhile to post because my internet was out for a couple of days... will catch up. THANK YOU kunfupandalover AND no time like the present FOR BEING THE ONLY TWO TO REVIEW! I'd also like to thank all you who have subscribed to and favorited this story... If it weren't for all of you we would have given up on it awhile ago. So please continue to read and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FANFIC REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Avengers.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mistaken

Steve led Kit and Lore through the winding hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. "Alright. For now, you'll be staying here at the base along with Agents Romanoff and Barton and myself." He said as he stopped in front of a metal door with no handle. "You two requested a room together, right?" Lore and Kit nodded. "So here it is. It's not much." He continued as the door opened for him. "The things you asked for are here in your suitcases." Steve patted the luggage by each bed. "We'll wait outside while you change, and then we'll all go to the briefing room." He finished as he gestured for Tony and Agent Coulson to leave the room. The girls just nodded as the door closed behind them.

A couple of minutes later one of the girls exited the room. She had on a modest length, pleated, black skirt with a belt. Her shirt was a simple, white, button-up with short-sleeves and was covered with a black, button-up vest. Strapped to her feet were a pair of high heels and she wore her hair down. The three men gawked at her.

Tony was first to recover. "Wow, Kit! You sure do clean up! It should be illegal to put you in such unflattering clothes ever again!"

Agent Coulson nodded in agreement, giving her another look over.

Steve blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, you look nice and all, but are you sure Lore won't mind you dressing like that? She seemed to be so protective over you." Steve said, trying to resist the urge to continue gawking.

"Lore shmore, that is too hot to hide away!" Tony nudged Steve. "Admit it. She's just too tempting."

Steve just blushed deeper as the girl cleared her throat, grabbing the men's attention.

To their surprise, the giddy, childish expression they were expecting wasn't present. Instead, a calm, even expression showed.

"Lore?" The three men said in unison as they looked the girl over from head to toe once more.

"Honestly, what exactly were you expecting me to wear? Rags and linen wraps?" Lore asked as she rolled her eyes.

The door opened again and the three men's eyes wandered to the second twin.

"That." Tony stated.

Kit skipped out of the room futzing with her hair. She adorned a Captain America hoodie, baggy, blue jeans, and a pair of worn sneakers.

Lore sighed as she walked over to her sister, heels tapping and hips slightly swaying. She took the hair band and swatted Kit's hands away before smoothing and tying back her sister's hair. When she was done, Kit felt at the new bun that now sat on top of her head before Lore swatted her hand away again.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Sorry about taking so long with the chapter... truthfully I'm just getting a little discouraged by the fact that I'm not getting many comments. I would like to thank all of you who have subscribed/favorited the story and hopefully I'll get the chapters up a little faster from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!  
**

* * *

"Mornin', Legolas." Stark baited Barton from across the table.

"You're too cheery." Barton chided him grumpily. "It's 7 am! Why are you cheery?"

"I have my coffee and two beautiful girls cooking me breakfast. Why wouldn't I be cheery?"

Barton looked to the kitchen as he took a seat at the large dining table. The twins were in the kitchen attending to different tasks.

Lore was wearing a long, flowing green patterned skirt with a white top that had matching green designs. She juggled the tasks of whisking eggs, frying pancakes and hash browns, and preparing plates. Twirling rather than turning, her face showed no signs of agitation. Lore easily saw to all her tasks; unlike Kit.

Kit was at the other end of the kitchen wearing baggy jeans, a pineapple tee-shirt, and a hoodie tied around her waist. She had a bowl of pancake mix in front of her. A look of confusion crossed her face as she inspected the electric mixer she was holding. Having found the 'on' button, Kit placed the whisk end in. There was an audible squeal as half-mixed batter flew everywhere.

Everybody, some batter covered, looked toward the girl. Barton couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Kit had somehow managed to flip the bowl onto her head and was covered in more batter than the walls and floor combined.

Steve rushed over to Kit. "Are you O.K.?" He asked, removing the bowl from her head.

Kit just whined. She tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the batter from her face with her batter soaked hands.

"Here, let me." Steve said. He started to put the bowl down, but it bumped against the electric mixer. It started jumping and clanking loudly. Steve and Kit both jumped away. He held the cowering Kit to him as he tried to grab the hissing machine. Lore, calm as ever, separated the two and turned off the mixer in one smooth motion. She then led Kit by the hand to a chair, wiping away the batter with a couple of washcloths she had picked up. Steve scratched at the back of his head, looking around like a lost puppy. Barton just shook his head at the poor man.

After the kitchen catastrophe, breakfast was served. The group ate in their noisy way. Most just teased Kit.

Lore was in the kitchen cleaning up the batter-soaked kitchen when he found her. Banner timidly walked up to her.

"Would you like any help with that?" He asked flashing a nervous smile.

Lore raised an eyebrow at him. "Everybody else used every excuse possible to shove this job onto me, and yet you wish to assist me?"

Banner just grinned sheepishly as he grabbed a washcloth.

Lore watched as he cleaned. She noticed how every now-and-then he would look up and flash a smile before quickly going back to work. With the both of them working, it wasn't long until the kitchen was clean.

"You know, Doctor," Banner turned towards Lore. ", most men simply buy things; it shows their admiration while effectively grabbing the girl's attention. You, however, seem to want to show your admiration in the least noticeable way possible. Why is that? Do you think yourself unworthy?" Lore asked as she leaned onto the counter.

"Picked up on that, did you?" Banner shifted nervously. Lore only nodded her head in response and waited for him to continue. "Well, young lady, like yourself-"

"I am almost twice your age, Doctor."

"Alright. Then a young-looking lady-"

"I would not think the Incredible Hulk would be put off by a matter of appearance."

"Well, I'm- I'm-"

Lore walked up to Banner and started to stroke his hair. Bruce was taller than Lore. So, her green eyes seemed to glow as the light hit her upturned irises. He was caught by the beauty of her crème colored skin and simply mesmerized by her plump, pink lips.

"You are an intelligent and handsome man, Doctor." Lore said as she rested her hands on his chest. "You need only give your approval and I will be yours." She closed her eyes, leaning up to him. Her lips were only a centimeter away.

Bruce hesitated, but quickly found his resolve. He didn't dare move. If he so much as brushed up against her perfect lips, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "And if I were to say no?" He breathed. Her eyes opened. The quickest flicker passed through them as she fell back onto the heels of her feet. Those shining jades scanned his face. What was it? What was that ghost of a light in her eye? The one that was so carefully guarded.

"I would plead for you to reconsider." Another flash, was it confusion? "I would want nothing more than your companionship." Maybe it was nervousness.

"My company is probably the one thing I can't give."

Lore looked down, grasping the front of his shirt. "Misplaced heroism can be such a damnable thing."

"It isn't if it's not misplaced. Are you naïve enough to believe I can control myself so well? I could hurt you, or even Kit. And you're not strong enough to stop me."

She looked back up and he froze. There, in her eyes, he could see it. He could see every ghost that hid in the dark, every ghoul that whispered paranoid thoughts into her ear, every goblin waiting around the next corner just waiting for a piece of her sanity- he could see it all.

"That's because I need someone stronger than I could ever be. I need someone to love to fight for myself. Kit is growing apart from me. I need you." She trembled slightly in his arms. She had been taken, abused, and abandoned time after time. Yet, there she was, trusting herself to him.

He gave in. He kissed her, held her tightly. When her tears started to fall, he parted from her to whisper nothings in her ear.

After a while, Lore settled down. "Would you mind if I asked you to keep this a secret from the team?" Bruce asked nervously.

Lore shrugged. "If it is what you choose, Doctor."

"Bruce." Lore looked up at him confused. "It's Bruce."


End file.
